Squatting toilet device is the only natural defecation posture for the human being and accordingly to recent research it prevents many medical problems. However the main hygienic problem of existing squatting devices is the soiling by the urine of the platform as well as user's feet and clothes. Recently was invented squatting device which includes an urinal (U.S. Pat. No. 7,962,973 B2) pan to resolve the above problem. The significant drawback of the cited patent is connected with converting of the pan from nonfunctional to functional position and vice versa. In the above US Patent it is done by complex rotation movement by means of the cover of the pan. Such rotation movement is to complex and some person will be unable to perform it. Accordingly a new squatting device was invented.